Key To A Diary
by Ryo-Oh-Ki Chan
Summary: Shippo glances over Kagome's shoulder while she's writing in her diary one day, and reads a secret Kagome keeps under lock and key. What'll happen if Inu-Yasha finds out?
1. A New Entry

Kagome walked silently behind Inu-Yasha, careful to keep close. It was dark, probably somewhere around dusk. As Shippo continued his slumber, hanging limply in her arms, she could hear the demon dog's steady breath; the sound provided a small source of comfort. Red eyes peered through the bushes surrounding the forest's path, blinking and peering curiously at the three weary travelers.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha?" she whispered, feeling a slight chill as a morning breeze blew across her tired body. "How much longer till we get out of this forest? It's giving me the creeps..."  
  
"We've only been walking for a few hours," he answered stubbornly. "How tired can you be?"  
  
Kagome glared through the darkness at his sturdy back. Sometimes he could be such a jerk.  
  
"It's just...Shippo's starting to get heavy, and we haven't eaten in at least a day or so..."  
  
"Just a little further. I can hear a brooke up ahead, we'll rest there."  
  
Choosing not to comment on his tone of voice, she hugged the sleeping fox demon closer to her, hoping to warm both of them up. Her feet ached and her head pounded, she could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Sighing, she tried again.  
  
"Where are we going? After we get out of the woods, that is?"  
  
He didn't answer, just snorted with indignance. Fine. If he wanted to starve or drop to the ground with exaustion, she wasn't going to stop him. She shifted the large pack on her back, feeling one of it's straps slip down her shoulder. Shippo stirred, muttering a few slurred words in his sleep, a peaceful smile appearing on his face. He looked so innocent, and she somewhat regreted yelling at him the previous morning. It hadn't really been his fault...but if Inu-Yasha ever found out what had happend...she'd never hear the end of it. All Shippo had to do was keep his little mouth shut...  
  
Now she could hear the brooke as well. The water trickled down the sloping hill, guided by the smooth rocks lining the bank. Relief flooded through her, and she kneeled down to let the pack fall to the ground. Finally reaching the clearing, Kagome shook Shippo awake.  
  
"Psst...Shippo! Wake up..."  
  
The fox stirred once more, sleepily opening his eyes and lifting his head. Seeing the fresh water, he sprang from her arms and rushed over, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Looking around to see where Inu-Yasha had gone, Kagome spotted him digging through her backpack.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" she cried, rushing over and knocking him upside the head. The relief was gone, and her body shook with illdisguised alarm.   
  
"I was looking for the ramen," he answered lazily, rubbing the back of his head. "Or did you forget that?"  
  
"I-I--I can get it." Kagome smiled nervously, pushing past him and riffling through the huge pack herself. As her hand brushed past the small book that she kept under lock and key, Kagome gulped. Good. It was still locked...Finding the ramen and emerging from the backpack once more, she handed the food to Inu-Yasha. "Just ask next time, will you?"  
  
He shrugged unconcernedly, and turned to the brooke. Taking a seat atop a earby rock, and watching Shippo splash and wade through the water, the demon dog pulled the lid from the prepared food, and started in on his meal. Feeling to shaky to eat just then, Kagome wandered over to Shippo as well.   
  
The little fox pup was happily enjoying the cooling effect of the water, though Kagome shivered as the droplets landed on her bare legs. Leaning up against the rock Inu-Yasha was eating on, she let out a depressed sigh.  
  
//FlASHBACK//  
  
The sun shone down upon Kagome's back as she lay in the medow close to the village Lady Kaede lived in. Sitting up and stretching the sleep from her refreshed body, she reached over and opened up her diary. Taking the pen from the loop the book held it in, she began to write a new entry.  
  
It's so different here...home seems like a dream while I'm in this time period, and this place seems like a dream when I'm home. Though home doesn't have disgusting demons out to kill me...I don't know what I'd do without Inu-Yasha...Probably would have died a long time ago, back when Yura of the Hair was after the shards. So many weird things go on, but you know what? I think I'm glad I met that demon. He may be a selfish jerk and a pitiless moron, but under all that, I think there's something there. I know it sounds strange, but he's really not that bad. It makes me happy to know that he needs me around; not just because I can sense the Shikon shards, but as a friend...and maybe someday, we might become more than friends...  
  
Something in the grass behind her stirred, but Kagome was too enveloped in her writing to really notice it until--  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
She jumped about a foot, screaming so loud the birds in a nearby tree took flight. She spun around, clutching the diary to her chest, but found---Shippo. Crouching in the gass so he could see over her shoulder, he was grinning up at her, his small fangs glinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Shippo?!"  
  
His grin widened as he eyed the little book in her arms. "What were you writing in that book?" he asked curiously, walking over to her, leaning up and sniffing the cover. Kagome shoved him away, holding her diary out of reach.  
  
"That doesn't concern you, Shippo..."  
  
"Why not?" Now that he was interested, there was no use stopping him. "Is it personal?"  
  
"YES!" she hollered, causing the fox to clamp his hands down over his ears in pain.  
  
"Really? Can I see?"  
  
"NO! I-I...it just isn't any of your business!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
He lept up, grasping the diary in his mouth, and took off for the village. Letting out a cry of both anger and despiration, Kagome tore off after him, calling him everything that came to mind. Shippo scampered up a tree, coming to land on a sturdy branch, where he popped the book open. Reaching the base of the tree, Kagome could only look on in horror as he flipped to the exact page--  
  
And started reading aloud.  
  
"It makes me happy to know that he needs me around; not just because I can sense the Shikon shards, but as a friend...and maybe someday, we might become more than friends..." His eyes lit up, and another grin slowly crept into his young face. He looked down at her, a look of deisbelief on his features. Kagome glared fiercly, shaking with rage.   
  
"If. you. EVER. tell..." she began through clenched teeth--  
  
"KAGOME LIKES INU-YASHA!!" he sang, tossing the diary back to her as he pranced up and down the length of the branch. "KAGOME LIKES INU-YASHA!!"  
  
"You little--!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" he waved an index finger at her. "Don't be mean, or I'll tell your boyfriend what you really think of him!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" he taunted, his bushy tail wagging happily. "Just wait and see!"  
  
//END FLASHBACK//  
  
"Hey, Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?" her head snapped up, and she looked around. Shippo was poking at her shoulder, his head tilted to one side curiously. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Go? Already? But it's only been a few minutes!" she protested, standing up and massaging her neck.   
  
"Uh...no, not really." the fox answered, jerking a thumb behind him at Inu-Yasha, who had Kagome's pack slung over a shoulder. "Inu-Yasha says we're being lazy. Time to go."  
  
"But--but I haven't even eaten yet!" Kagome whined, looking pleadingly at the dog demon, who shook his head.   
  
"No time." he called, sounding stubborn again. "We've got to use the few hours of light we have left. C'mon, let's get going."  
  
"But--!"  
  
Too late. Inu-Yasha had already set foot back into the brush. Sighing wearily, Kagome splashed a handful of fresh water from the brooke in her face, and started after him once more. Shippo trotted happily by her side, humming a choppy tune.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood, anyway?" she muttered, struggling to keep up with Inu-Yasha's retreating back.   
  
"'Cause I know something you don't know!" the fox answered, swinging his tiny arms back and forth.   
  
"You're losing your voice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're staying behind?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"You've lost your memory?"  
  
"No, silly!" he gave a goofy smile, and dug into his robes. "Look!"  
  
It was a key. Small and golden, it shone brightly as the rays of sunlight hit it. Come to think of it...it looked familiar...  
  
Suddenly jerked back from her thoughts, Kagome brought a hand to the chain around her neck--the chain that was attatched to the key to...her diary...!  
  
"YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" she gasped, running her fingers up and down the now key-less chain. "I CAN'T BELIEVE...!!"  
  
He laughed, waving it in her face. Snatching at it, Kagome let out a scream of anger. "YOU ARE SUCHA-"  
  
"WHAT are you two DOING?"  
  
Both looked up, and saw Inu-Yasha staring in annoyance, the pack still at his shoulder. Kagome paused, searching for words. Shippo got to him first.  
  
"Nothin..." he answered quickly, hiding the key behind his back. The dog demon cocked an eyebrow, eyeing the look on Kagome's face. "Kagome's just--"  
  
"THIS LITTLE SNEAK STOLE THE KEY THAT GOES TO THIS CHAIN!" she snapped, wrenching the chain off of her neck and holding it out to Inu-Yasha. He looked down at it, then up at Shippo, who grinned nervously.   
  
"...Why?" he asked, taking the small golden chain and holding it up at eye level. "What's the key for?"  
  
"Noth--"  
  
"For something really really important!" the fox announced proudly, holding the key up once more. Kagome snatched at it again, but Shippo held it out of reach.   
  
"Oh?" Now Inu-Yasha looked curious. "What?"  
  
"Her di-"  
  
In one swift movement, Kagome clamped a hand over Shippo's mouth, wrestled him to the ground, and grabbed the key.   
  
"Nothing!" she glared at Inu-Yasha. "Just forget it, okay?!"  
  
And she marched ahead, leaving both demons staring after her.  
  
More later! ^_____^ 


	2. Civilization!!

Kagome had calmed down considerably since the morning, but refused to talk to either of her companions. Shippo continued to poke fun at her, dancing about and singing. "I know somthing you don't know, I know something you know!" Of course, Inu-Yasha's short temper got the best of him. The demon dog grabbed Shippo by the collar of his robes, and brought their faces close.  
  
"Will you SHUT UP already?!" he growled, having had just about enough. "WHAT do you know?!"  
  
"It's a secret!" Shippo laughed, wriggling free from Inu-Yasha. "I can't tell you!"   
  
Kagome sighed, ploping down on a rock that sat nearby the pathway. If possible, she felt even more tired than she had before. Yawning, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Will you two just give it a rest?" she moaned, watching Shippo's expression change as Kagome stared at her feet. "I'm so tired..." She let the pack drop with a heavy thump, and she slumped off the rock to the ground, her shoulders drooping with exaustion. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the rock, just happy to be sitting still.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at her weak body, a look of slight worry on his face. Shippo lost the urge to chant and tease, and darted over to her. He lifted one of her eyelids cautiously, his forehead scrunched up in thought.  
  
"Uh...I guess we could just rest here..." he suggested, letting Kagome's head roll onto her shoulders. Inu-Yasha let out an agrivated sigh, shaking his head.  
  
"Stupid humans..." he muttered, tossing the Tetsusaiga so it landed next to Kagome's backpack. "We could have made it out of here by nightfall..."  
  
"Why don't you just carry her?" Shippo quizzed, blinking up at Inu-Yasha. "She's not THAT heavy, is she? It'll give her a break."  
  
The dog demon paused, feeling stupid for not suggesting it himself. Walking back over and hoisting the pack onto his back, he slipped the steel fang back into its sheath. Hesitantly, he lifted Kagome around her waiste, and slung her gently over his shoudler. Shippo frowned.   
  
"You COULD try and be a little more--"  
  
"Imagine how loud she's going to scream when she wakes up..." Inu-Yasha scowled, causing Shippo to shut his mouth abruptly. The two trecked on in silence as the sun set in the distance, casting dark shadows onto their figures and darkening the path ahead. Shippo shuddered, looking frantically around the path at every noise. When Inu-Yasha spoke for the first time in hours, the fox demon yelped, springing into the air and wrapping his arms around the dog demon's head.   
  
"Get off me, you dope!" he growled, prying Shippo off, and tossing him into a bush. "I was going to say, 'We're out'."  
  
"Wh-wha?" the pup poked his head from the bush, and looked ahead. They WERE out of the forest. The edge of the woods dropped down a steadily sloping hill, which lead to a small village. He could see smoke rising from the chimney of a few of the houses, and smells of dinner wafted their way. He licked his lips, hearing his stomach growl. Chicken, his favorite. Inu-Yasha was gazing out at the setting sun, aparantly indifferent of the village, a look of boredom on his face. Shippo turned his head back to the scene, eagar to get moving again. Inu-Yasha started down the hill, Kagome's arms swaying with his movements. Seeing the key dagle from her neck, Shippo darted after them, jumping up and down, snatching frantically at the golden key. Inu-Yasha turned, and Shippo fell forward onto his face.   
  
"What are you doing, fox?" he snapped, narrowing his eyes as Shippo starightened up, grinning.  
  
"Nothing..." his eyes wandered around, and he whistled nervously. Glaring, Inu-Yasha set kagome down, shaking her shoulder ruffly. Kagome shifted away from him, squeeaing her eyes tightly in irritation. Inu-Yasha shook her harder, muttering hurridly.   
  
"What...what??" she moaned, opening her eyes and sitting up lazily. "What do you want??"  
  
Inu-Yasha motioned towards the town, and Kagome followed his hand to see for herself. Her eyes lit up when she saw the smoke, and she jumped to her feet.  
  
"Civilization!" she cheered, jumping up and down. "People! Food! A bath!" She grabbed Inu-Yasha's hands and danced in a circle, laughing and cheering. Inu-Yasha looked as though he feared for her sanity as he spun around and around, but also seemed happy to see her so excited. "What're we waiting for? Let's get a move on!" Leaving the two demons in her dust, Kagome raced down the hill, her arms spread wide as the wind blew her hair out of her face.   
  
Even more later. ^________^ 


	3. The Mirror

Just about nothing could spoil the good mood Kagome was in when she reached the small town. Though she was out of breath and just about reacdy to pass out, she wandered into the inviting street. It was a place she had visioned herself living in when she got older, had gotten married and settled down. A cumfy, secluded place where worries melted away with each passing day. Some villagers were selling their profits, others were happily gossiping with their friends. Children were chasing eachother and playing, not minding their mothers who were busy with their shopping.   
  
A little boy with scrubby brown hair and freckly cheeks was running around the town square, his sister toddling after him, yelling something about a doll. Kagome spotted a small rag doll grasped tightly in his hand, and shook her head. Not looking where he was going, the boy dashed towards Kagome, who didn't have enough time to move. He crashed into her, and was sent reeling forward. Landing with a painful thump, he yelped, not quite registering what had happened. His sister caught up to him, panting and wiping the tears from her eyes.   
  
"I think this is yours," Kagome said, prying the doll from the boy's hand and handing it back to the whide eyed girl. She nodded, gently taking the doll back. Continuing to gaze at the older girl as Kagome lifted the boy to his feet, she didn't speak. "Why don't you go and play with the other kids instead of teasing your sister?"  
  
Teary eyed and sniffling, the boy nodded, glaring weakly. Without so much as a word, he took of into the street, clearly unperturbed about the whole scene. When Kagome turned to smile at the little girl, she was gone. A few people were staring, stopping to point and whisper behind their hands to their neighboors. Deciding to find an inn or at least an indoor spring, Kagome continued down the street, smiling cheerfully at the people she passed, not really noticing the way they were shunning her.  
  
"Kagome, would you wait up?!"  
  
She looked back, and saw Shippo darting after her. Oops, guess she had forgotten.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome apologized, grinning nervously as Inu-Yasha came into view, now holding her pack. "It's just--"  
  
"Never mind that, see if we can find any rumors about the Shikon Jewel." the dog demon cut her off, tossing the pack to her. Jumping out of the way before it crushed her, Kagome glared.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere or doing anything until I've had a good, hot bath, and some decent food. I'm startving, and happen to be a mortal. Therefore, I need food!"  
  
Unfortunaly, no one was listening. Inu-Yasha had his back turned to her, asking an elderly man if he had heard anything suspicious latly. Shippo was busy admiring the fish hanging in the butcher shop, his little mouth watering as he stared. Letting out a noise of exaspiration, Kagome decided she'd do what she wanted without reference to anyone else.   
  
Locating the indoor spring, Kagome walked into the building. A man with a kind face looked up from the desk, and smiled broadly.   
  
"Why, hello there!" he called, and Kagome returned the smile with one of her own. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'd like to use your spring, I haven't had a decent bath in awhile..."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, you've come to the right place, m'lady, you've come to the right place."  
  
'Finally' Kagome thought, as the man grabbed a towl for her. 'Finally, someone with manners.'   
  
Thanking the owner and going into the room behind him where the spring was located, Kagome noticed how the man was staring at her curiously.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Yes? Oh, nothing. You're clothes...they're different from those that the rest of the towns folk wear, that's all."  
  
Nodding self conciously, Kagome sighed. "I'm...I'm not from around here..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"No...you could say it would take you years to get to where I live..." Having said that, Kagome pushed through the door leading to the water.  
  
This room was several degress warmer, and a thick steam hung in the air. Stripping down and climbing into the calm water, Kagome closed her eyes and laid back. What was the use of rushing? She deserved this, after hiking through the muck and underbrush. Plus, she stank like demon blood, which was a smell she was determined to rid herself of.   
  
The bath was just about as large as a small swimming pool, but twice as deep. It almost seemed as though there was a current, tiny waves were lapping at the rim of the spring. Deciding to do a few laps, Kagome dove under the warm water, trying to reach the bottom. As she swam deeper and deeper, the water grew cooler, and darker. Instead of a gentle blue, it was a deep cerulean. Feeling her palm brush against something, Kagome squinted to see something shining back at her. She was running out of oxygen, so she pulled back up to the surface. When she had reached the top, she dove back under, determined to see what it had been. Reaching the bottom much sooner this time, as though something were pulling her down, Kagome located the tiled surface. She skimmed her hand over it, trying to find what had glinted at her. But instead, she found herself staring at her reflection. She blinked, and so did the Kagome looking back. Bubbles emitted from her mouth, and the reflection changed smoothly into the face of...Inu-Yasha.  
  
He smiled pleasantly at her, his eyes looking gently into hers. Kagome swallowed a great amount of water in surprise before swimming back upwards. As her head broke the surface, she shook the water from her face. Gasping and coughing, she paddled over to the edge, clining to it and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Wha--what WAS that?" she choked, her breath finally returning to normal. That was no ordinary mirror...was it a mirror? Having to know the answer, she went back down for one more look. Inu's face was still there, the smile on his face still present. Blinking curiously at it, Kagome brought a hand to the glass. It WAS glass. The surface felt smooth and warm, comforting.   
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
Her eyes snapped back to his reflection, thinking she had heard someone speak...Mirrors couldn't talk...She narrowed her eyes, leaning close to Inu's face. Smiling and shaking her head at her stupidity, she went back to observing the glass.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you smile."  
  
It HAD been the mirror. Kagome brought her attention back to the reflection.   
  
"Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
Gaping at the mirror, Kagome tried to speak, and found that she COULD.  
  
"I...I...how--?"  
  
"Don't look so worried." he said. It even sounded like Inu-Yasha, but his voice was filled with feeling, quite unlike the real demon.   
  
"Who ARE you?"  
  
"You know who I am, Kagome." the reflection held up a hand, and pressed it against the glass. Kagome did the same. It almost felt...like he was REAL...  
  
"See?"  
  
"But..."  
  
Then she realized that breathing was no longer necessary. "But HOW is this possible...?"  
  
"YOU made it possible, Kagome. YOU'RE the one who determins what shape I take."  
  
"What? That makes no sense..."  
  
"I'm the object of your desire."  
  
Again, she blinked, then gaped. "...INU-YASHA is my DESIRE?" (A/n: Yes, gaped. Not gasped, gaped.)  
  
"You know that."  
  
"But..."  
  
Suddenly, there was a slpash, and the mirror Inu-Yasha dissapeared.   
  
"Wait!" Kagome called after it, pressing her face to the glass. "I...I...where--?"  
  
Finding her lungs empty now, she despiratly swam for the surface. When she came up, she found Shippo tugging his robes over his head.  
  
"WHAT do you think you're you DOING?!" Kagome screeched, going back under so he could see only her head. "You can't just--"  
  
"Why not? I did this with my Ma and Pa when--"  
  
"But I'm NOT your parents! Out!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"OUT!! Where's Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Shippo pointed behind her, and Kagome spun around in the water to find Inu-Yasha immersed also, a look of relaxation on his face. His hands were linked behind his head, and his eyes were closed, he looked utterly peacful. He opened one eye, looking over at Kagome. She didn't speak, though she wasn't very pleased, but gazed at him. He stared back at her, not smiling, but not glaring. Shippo looked from one to the other, confused. The real Inu-Yasha wouldn't look too bad with a smile...and that gentle look in his eyes...Shaking the thought sharply from her head, Kagome sighed.  
  
"Fine...it doesn't matter, I'm done anyway."  
  
Swimming to the edge and grabbing the towel, she wrapped it around herself as Shippo jumped in. Deciding not to tell the two about the mirror, she gathered her clothes and went into the sauna, hoping to dry off quickly. 


End file.
